Poisonous Kisses And Lying Sweet Nothings
by Chrissy Renee Pinto
Summary: Felt kinda sorry for Elle! Last scene between Elle and Peter! Please Read and Review!


First heroes fan fiction

**First heroes fan fiction! Loved the character Elle! Just as emotionally challenged and special as the rest of them! I prefer her with Sylar so I'm working on one with him!**

Elle accesses the room and strides in with detached, confident airs. Immediately, her face is refreshed by the cool, fresh, sterile air but any comfort she is feeling isn't appearing on her face.

Without breaking her stride, she places the tray containing the pills on the table. She isn't even allowing her head to twitch in his direction, though a part of her itches to meet his questioning gaze. Instead a cold shoulder is her response to him which is the reason for the backless blouse. The intention for the whole charade is to appear impervious as a rock; any idea of vulnerability she might have led him to presume was misguided at its best!

_She believed every word, she had no reason to doubt_

_In her mind he was as docile as a mouse_

_As tasty as a trout_

_And if she were a cat_

_He would be her late night snack!_

"You're not going to give me a little jolt!" the words retard her brisk tempo and send the butterflies nestling, fluttering to the pit of her stomach. Is there disappointment in his voice or is she imagining it! Over the last few months his resistance has waned, he has turned susceptible to her and likewise she is growing fonder of him. "Why you want one?" She pretends she is leaving just to tease him but then shuts the door, walking towards him with a leisurely, seductive sway of her hips.

_Who would wear white in a psyche ward?_

_Moreover no bra_

_Hips moving like a dancer_

_She almost feels like a tart!_

His hands grabs her hips, hoists her up and onto the bed. Her stomach did a flip and continues to skip as she sits in close proximity, able to study the contours of his face that structure his most attractive feature. Many people thought that she couldn't understand the dynamics of a man and woman getting together because of her upbringing. And while she didn't have the benefit of experience, she did have an acute idea of what to expect. She didn't blindly pass puberty and enter adulthood without noticing the changes in her body and the reaction the gorgeous new guard caused to its everyday functions. She had tried flirting, seduction, coaxing, threats and then finally 'extreme threats' before he yielded. Nevertheless, it was a waste of her time because he died during the first 5 minutes. She got a little carried away because what emotions he conjured with those lips was indescribable.

_Tasting the forbidden fruit_

_I want to feel like Eve_

_Enjoy a deadly sin_

_My looks do deceive_

"Like you said, I am starting to like them! I'm starting to like you!" his voice is husky and provocative, directing the butterflies to fly into her throat. Their breaths mingle in the small space between them and she likes the heat radiating from him and running down her body. "Since you asked nicely!" the excitement is bubbling in her throat, tasting like the sweet after effects of her favorite cherry cola. Struggling to contain her girlish excitement (she doesn't wasn't him to think she is immature, not at such a crucial stage!) she glances at his raised hand and reaches for it. Suddenly his lips capture hers into a kiss that is electrifying and for once she isn't the cause of it. As his lips caress hers, she feels a little dart of triumph. Her little private project worked, Peter wasn't going to end up like that guard if she could help it!

_It all led to this _

_My final stand_

_You were the completion _

_Of my final plan!_

A bolt of lightning dances across their tongues and unites them together until Peter pulls away. His face is flushed, panting under his breath and a smile is threatening to overcome his face. Licking her lips for last remnants of his taste, she watches him with uncontained delight as he gets up and walks to the table for his meds. The smile continues to dance on her lips as she wraps her arms around him from behind. They are strong and firm, she can appreciate how fully masculine he is.

The song 'Kiss by a rose' from her favorite movie 'Batman' is playing in the background of her conciousness, setting the mood she hopes will lead to something further as she presses herself against him like a comfort blanket.

_If you were Romeo_

_I would be a Queen_

_You would climb the highest mountain_

_Just for a kiss from me!_

"Enough fun for one day!" She asks him, her voice is casual but conveys a promise in every syllable.

Her hands explore his muscular body, in her view he couldn't be a more perfect specimen of the male species. After the incident with the guard, her dad made sure that future employees were practically ancient if not grossly disfigured.

She contemplates whether to nibble his Mickey Mouse ears or to start on his soft neck that held his musky scent and light curls that tickle her nose. However, he wordlessly hands her the cup over his broad shoulder. The smile characteristic of the Cheshire cat doesn't fade as she resigningly takes the cup and leaves. There is an extra spring to her steps and a melody ringing in her ears. She wasn't a princess but that doesn't mean she didn't need a prince, especially in this dungeon.

These little visits framed only the outer layer of her plan. She had been alone too long and had been denied most of the pleasures life had to offer. Moreover, her dedication to her father and the company was always rewarded on some way or the other; when the time came she would select her own reward, no demand a particular reward. After considerable thought she decided Peter would be the one, she wanted no other toy to take his place. He could handle anything she dished out, was open to her and best of all he initiated the first kiss which meant..he wouldn't be aversive to other forms of enjoyment. Besides she is almost sure her father would like the idea of being a grandfather, it was his innate tendency to always want to be one step ahead.

_Fairytales have a happy ending_

_It all begins with a kiss_

_Meant to make a promise_

_Of everlasting bliss!_


End file.
